


Cotton Candy

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you are Superman’s boyfriend, sometimes you wake up in the strangest places. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: September 5, 2011  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: September 7, 2011  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 244  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Pairing chosen in [this poll](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/806241.html). :)

Dick slowly awakened, a smile on his lips. He remembered last night as he and Clark had made mad, passionate love, laughing and taking joy in each other.

Otherworldly blue eyes had captivated him, sparkling with love as Clark had smiled at him, sliding incredibly strong arms around Dick and pulling him close. Heat like a summer sun enveloped the younger man, and Dick wrapped his legs around his lover, skin-to-skin.

Dick felt himself floating. Was he on the sea? No, he wasn’t wet, but he could feel mist sprinkling his bare skin. The air was cool, caressing his body as wispy fluffiness tickled.

“Mmm, Clark?”

Warm lips kissed his temple and Dick’s smile brightened. He stretched languidly, wisps of soft cotton brushing his skin.

“Am I on a waterbed?” Dick murmured as he floated. “Or is this some Fortress simulation?”

Laughter trilled over him like silvery water over smooth stones. Dick slowly opened his eyes.

The world was a pale blue, wispy white drifting by. Surprised, Dick looked down, astonished.

“Clark, am I lying on a _cloud?”_

Clark floated next to him, his hands gently supporting his young lover. “Birds should always be in the clouds,” he said, his eyes twinkling.

Dick laughed, grabbing a fistful of cloud, as elusive as airy spun sugar. He rolled over into Clark’s embrace, his lover sliding his hand up-and-down his bare back.

“Hmm, no wings for this angel,” Clark teased as Dick kissed him, laughing delightedly.


End file.
